


Adam/Gansey

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little adansey requests from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. adansey + 28

Money, they say, can’t buy happiness.

Two years or two months or maybe even seven days ago, Richard Cambell Gansey III would have dismissed this statement as ludicrous. Now, he knew he’d never make that mistake again.

He was lying on a threadbare old blanket smelling of mothballs on the rain-wet dirt getting eaten alive by mosquitoes. He had no edibles to speak of but two boxes of expired saltines, half a can of Red Bull, and a ketchup bottle full of trail mix. His orange Camaro had broken down thirty metres away and the nearest town was a hundred times that distance. Come morning, he’d have to push it, probably to the nearest gas station.

He could never remember being so gloriously, riotously, agonizingly happy in all his life.

Because lying beside him was a boy named Adam Parrish, miracle of moving parts, wonder of synapses and nerves; a boy with galaxies along the edges of his cheekbones, imploding stars in his eyes, stardust swirling through his marrow, raging tsunamis pounding life through his veins, sparks of lightning in his touch, fine delicate crescent moons for fingernails.

And he was holding Gansey’s hand. 

The stars hung bright and tranquil above them, impossibly complex, hopelessly unattainable. The jagged peaks of the Virginia mountains stretched up to touch them. Gansey sucked in air through his teeth and let it out slowly, trying to get used to the electric current burning him through his right hand.

Adam turned his head, his curved mouth just barely an inch from Gansey’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad I came with you, Gansey,” he murmured, his accent lush and unguarded, “And I’ll be sorry to have to go.”

Simple, unpretentious, despite the universes unfurling inside him. Everything Gansey loved about him, everything that made him come undone. Everything he wanted.

On overdrive, his mind went through a million things he could say in response. Every it was my pleasure, every oh, not at all, every it’s just the Gansey way. But maybe that was the problem they’d had, before. He was so busy trying to be a king, a saviour, a shepherd, when all along he should have just been Gansey. 

So, while they were being honest…

He was lying on a threadbare old blanket smelling of mothballs on the rain-wet dirt getting eaten alive by mosquitoes. He had no edibles to speak of but two boxes of expired saltines, half a can of red bull, and a ketchup bottle full of trail mix. And-

He wanted to marry Adam Parrish.

He felt the words. To this day, he isn’t sure he even said them. 

“Marry me?”

Adam turned away, to hide his smile. Gansey felt him shrug. 

“Yeah, alright.”


	2. adansey + 38

A frantic scuffle of limbs over dead leaves. Hard dry dirt clinging to his knees. His own tears, damp on his cheeks. Gansey’s blood staining his hands, dripping down his arms, fast and red and insistent as his father’s fists. Soaking into the sleeves of his shirt, staining the dark earth. 

Once, he’d told himself Cabeswater and his father were different. Now, looking into Gansey’s glassy eyes, he knew he’d been lying to himself. No matter where he tried to run, he would always get what he deserved. He would always get this. 

When he spoke, he hated how thick and broken his voice sounded. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it, I swear. Whate- whatever you want. Jus- just wake me up.” Too late. Gansey was lying on the ground, somewhere Blue was screaming, Adam had done it, it was happening, it had already happened, it was going to happen any moment- “Please. Wake me up. Wake me up. Wake me up - please- I’ll do it. Just- please- ”

He woke, gasping for air like a drowned man. The trees rustled gently. The sun kissed his cheeks golden. The smell of mint filled him with a burning, rushing relief, so pleasurable it was almost more painful than anything else before. Gansey. 

“You fainted…straight into my arms.” He said, deeply concerned, his knee against Adam’s back, his other arm resting lightly on his leg. Adam wondered, dimly, where the others had gone, before deciding it didn’t much matter. Nothing was real but him and Gansey. “Are you all right?” 

He didn’t remember responding, only that, without his own consent, his body ripped itself open from inside and- oh- he was crying. He tried not to make noise, hoping desperately that Gansey, behind him, wouldn’t notice as he imploded like a dying star. But his body betrayed him, and he was shaking. He felt Gansey’s conflict in his body, the way his chest leaned forward to catch him even as he hesitated, afraid of touching him, afraid of hurting him. 

But Adam had made his choice. He leaned backward, onto Gansey’s chest. Instantly, thoughtlessly, a pair of arms wrapped around him. He knew, instantly, what it was to be loved more than you could ever love yourself. The thought was a tidal wave, crashing over him. 

He was still and silent for a long time, his tears drying on his cheeks, Gansey’s eyelashes stirring patterns in his dusty hair as the wind picked up around them.

“You know,” Gansey murmured finally, playfully running a thumb across his bottom lip in the way he knew Adam loved, “If you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

Adam laughed through his tears, brokenly, turned his head into Gansey’s neck, and tried to forget he would be dead within the year.


End file.
